During operation, the escalator is prone to a safety risk due to various failure problems (e.g., over speed, sudden reversal of running direction, etc.). Therefore, there is a need to monitor the failure information and to control the braking of the escalator to avoid accidents as much as possible when the failure occurs.
At present, the braking of the escalator is mainly performed by braking a rotor of an electric motor for driving the operation of the escalator in a mechanical braking manner, for example, by controlling a brake lining to brake on the rotor of the electric motor. However, this braking method at least has the following problems:
firstly, the braking force of the brake lining needs to be applied by an elastic element such as a spring, in the case of different braking forces, the braking distances are different, and it is relatively difficult to control the braking force and more difficult to achieve the adjustment of the braking force according to the different types of failure; and
secondly, the elastic element applying the brake force is unstable, for example, it is easy to change after usage for a certain period of time; therefore, not only the braking distance is not easily controlled, but also the maintenance operation such as adjustment or replacement needs to be often performed on the elastic element.
Moreover, controlling the braking of the escalator only by monitoring the failure information easily results in that the braking control is not applicable to the actual scene of the escalator, which is easy to bring about safety risks.